Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring substrate in which an opening that exposes a portion of a conductor layer as a conductor pad is formed in a solder resist layer that covers an outer side of the conductor layer, and relates to a method for manufacturing the wiring substrate.
Description of Background Art
In a wiring substrate, an electroless plating layer may be formed on a conductor pad, and a solder bump that protrudes from a solder resist layer to an outer side may be formed on the electroless plating layer (for example, see Re-publication of PCT International Publication No. 2007-129545). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.